


Baisemain

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: And in love, Cav is back with his gay analogies, I know nothing about music, M/M, Old Married Couple, Slow Dancing, blame kris, just really freaking gay, theyre both saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.A fic of slow dances and hand kisses.Another prompt from tumblr





	Baisemain

Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.

The airy tune drifted lazily over them as they slowly swayed together in the middle of their living room.

Dakota’s hand resting on Cavendish’s shoulder as his hand rested lightly on Vinnie’s hip. “We should do this more often.” Cavendish said as he placed a soft kiss on Dakota’ head. Vinnie nodded against Cavendish’s chest, breathing in the shirt that still smelled like pistachios.

“It’s not every day we get a day off.” Dakota murmured as the crescendo of the melody matched the fluttering of Vinnie’s heart.

Cavendish hummed in agreement as he brought Vinnie closer, the decrease of the flutes alerting him to the ending of the song. An unfortunate sound as they slowed their pace, having danced to this song multiple times.

Cavendish looked down and grinned as Vinnie lifted himself on his tiptoes to plant a small kiss on Cavendish’s mouth.

Another song played automatically from the playlist that Cavendish had made. It was a beautiful strong lead by a cello with accompaniment from a piano that echoed its every note.

Cavendish watched Vinnie’s face as they danced again, the sunset that filtered through their open windows cast Dakota’s face in an array of colors and shadows that made him more exquisite than any piece of art in a museum.

“You’re staring again, Balthy.” Vinnie said with a chuckle as the cello faded, signs along the middle of the song as the piano started its refrain.

“Well. Do you blame me? I married the most handsomest man.” He replied as he squeezed their clasped hands, the pressure soft but firm, just like the melody that floated through their apartment.

“You are a sap.” Vinnie said as the piano began to fade as they stopped, their gazes never drifting.

Cavendish brought up their joined hands and placed a small kiss on the back of Vinnie’s hand. Dakota smiled as he pulled their hands towards him, returning the kiss to Cavendish’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: forfuckssakejim


End file.
